To be or not to be
by xmellyxox
Summary: this is a short one shot based on Annie&Alan, because i actually love Andrea and Stephen so much! it's not part of the aftermath episodes, but i have always wanted to write a DCI Banks fanfiction;') no copyright intended. how amazing was 'Strange Affairs' though the other night! brilliant!


**I actually love these pair so much! It's just a one-shot, and I *hope* they get together in future episodes ;')**

**I know it's pretty unlikely, considering in the books it doesn't really happen…but hey, its fan fiction!**

**Please review? Hope it's okay!**

**Chapter 1**

It was a bright evening and Alan was just leaving the office. They had managed to catch the killer of his brother and Jennifer, learning that they were only killed because they knew too much about Mr. Lambert's dodgy deals.

Alan turned around at a familiar voice, and saw his sergeant walking towards him. "Suits you sir" she said, "haha yeah" Alan replied, turning around. "Let me give you a hand" he added, seeing Annie struggle with the boxes. "What's all this?"

"Clearing out my locker" Annie said so matter-of-factly. "You okay?"

"Yes. Think I should keep it?" Alan replied, pointing at the Porsche.

"Well, it makes you look like a pathetic old loser but…"

"I'm nearly 50, who cares?!" Annie chuckled. "So how's Damien?"

"Lively! And Damien is a she."

"Sorry, forgot" Alan said, flicking open the boot. "What?"

"I don't know! You really are okay aren't you?" Annie asked. "What happened?"

"You know I never heard my dad swear or even raise his voice to my mum. They worked so hard. Up at 6am every day, he had his football and a couple of pints at the weekend and there was my mum running around after all of us, organizing things for the labor party. Roy and I had a great upbringing and I just want everyone to have what we had. The world needs referees." Alan said

Annie reached up and gently kissed his lips, only for a second. She looked into his eyes, her hand resting on her stomach. He leant in and whispered in her ear; "You were right. I am jealous".

They both smiled at each other for what seemed like ages, but in reality was probably only a couple of seconds. "This DI Morton, she's just keeping my seat warm. I'm coming back Alan. Bigger, faster, stronger, rougher. Annie nodded her goodbyes and waddled over to the driver's seat.

Alan began to walk towards the car, following it off the car park when he met DI Morton. "Are you sure it's not yours?" She asked, her eyes indicating she meant Annie's baby. "It's not mine! Why does everyone think it's mine?! I'm too old to have more kids" Helen nodded then looked towards the Porsche "You're too old for that car".

With that she began to walk off, leaving Banks standing on the car park, debating what he was going to do next.

XxxXxxX

He turned up outside the door and knocked twice, waiting for an answer. "Who is it?" A voice called from the other side, approaching the lock. "It's Alan. Can I come in?"

He didn't get a reply, but the chain came off the door and it swung open. "Come in" Annie said, walking through to the kitchen.

Alan pushed the door shut and followed her into the kitchen. "Tea or coffee?"

"Tea please" he replied, taking his coat off.

"So, what brings you here?" Annie asked, taking a seat opposite him.

"I wanted to ask you something, something you haven't actually told me yet" Alan replied.

"Um ok, what's that?" Annie inquired.

"Ok um...who...who is the father of the baby?"

Annie shuffled uncomfortably, she hadn't told anyone really. She knew the answer, and she was pretty sure Alan knew too, and she was going to keep it as "a one night stand" but after what Alan said on the car park, and the fact he genuinely looks as if he needs confirmation, she needed to tell him.

"I think you know" was all she said. Alan looked up and stared at her, a small smile forming in the corners of his mouth. He nodded and moved over to sit next to Annie. He pulled her close and hugged her, making sure he didn't squash their baby. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked, kissing her forehead.

"I didn't know how you were going to re-act, it was one night that got silly but…when I stormed off the other night, and I should've told you then. I wanted to see if you felt anything, ANYTHING for me, otherwise we would just be work partners again"

"Well you don't have to worry now do you? I'm here"

"What are we going to tell the office?"

"Oh I think they've worked it out."

"What?"

"Helen has especially...see, nothing stays secret for long in a police station"

Annie smiled and looked at Alan.

"Like I said earlier, I want everyone to have the same upbringing as we had, and I'm going to be here every step of the way".

The evening progressed and the night was drawing in, but Annie and Alan kept talking and laughing, about any work anecdotes, or anything baby related.

It was nearly midnight before they knew it, and it was pitch black. "I suppose I had better get back" Alan said, picking up his coat.

Annie didn't say anything, except stare at him.

"What?" Alan asked

"Nothing. Just it's late you know…I don't want you to travel at this time, um…do you want to stay over?"

Alan smiled and nodded, removing his coat and throwing it on the sofa…


End file.
